User talk:Master Toa
Category:User:Master Toa Welcome! Hi Master Toa -- we are excited to have Bionicle sets and creations Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Bionicle sets and creations Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Re:Help Hi, Master Toa. You said you wanted help with this wiki? As I said on The BIONICLE Wiki, I don't have much time over, but, depending on what you need help with, I might be able to help. If you want, I could help organizing this until it has enough users. (EDIT)I just got your answer, and I suppose I can help, at least with the main page. ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 17:17, 30 June 2009 (UTC) MP OK, first, BIONICLE iz spled wth capitl leterz! (Yeah, that was intentonally.)(That, however, was not XD) Part from that, it could need some colors. I didn't want to edit it without your permission, so I ask now, am I allowed to experiment with it a bit, or should I make a sandbox for that? ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 17:24, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :I take that as a no to experiment with the MP. XP Thank, now I got an excuse to create a sandbox! ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 17:26, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Look here:User:Mata Nui/Sandbox! (For your information, it's only an early prototype.) What do you think? ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 17:43, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::How exactly is it too long, is it too wide? 'Cause that was the whole meaning with it, to being wider. But I suppose I could shorten it, I just need something to take up the space... Do you have logo or an idea for one? ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 17:52, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Anyways, what can you do here? I mean, you can (Obviously) protect articles, what more can you? Do you have a the powers of an Administrator, or even more? Just curious. ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 17:58, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::And, I just noticed, patrol edits. ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 17:58, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Also, can you block users and such? Can you possibly even change user groups (That is, make someone an admin, etc.)? ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 18:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yes, it looks great. BTW, take a look at my last edit to my sandbox. That better? ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 18:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Working on it... So smaller in what way? Shorter? Less wide? ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 18:36, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks. BTW, can I change the name of the MP to BIONICLE sets and creations Wiki, with capital letters in BIONICLE? Or do you prefer it this way? – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 14:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I'll go ahead and do it. Just tell me if you don't like it. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 14:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::I mean that – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 14:55, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::OK – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 15:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) How about this page, then. It's the message which automatically is sent to every new member. It's a bit short now, I think it should be extended, for example with links to the Community Portal, Help, Coding tips and the rules (are there any yet?). What do you think? – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 15:12, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Try this link: http://extremebionicles.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user :About the rules, I suppose we could go with the usual? – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 16:16, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::OK. And, as the MP is now done, I'll start writing the rules in my sandbox. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) Adminship Yes, I know you're away, but when you come back, I'll ask you this: Is it possibly that you could make me an admin here, just for the moment, so I can edit pages in the media wiki namespace. Follow this link:http://extremebionicles.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3AUserRights&user=Mata+Nui I'm not sure if you can, but if you can change user rights, then please consider it, as it would be very helpful for me in helping this wiki. ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 19:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :After reading my above comment, take a look here. (Again XP) ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 22:09, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, now I can edit most articles. So, have you looked in my sandbox? – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 14:43, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Patrolling Edits Go Here. When an admin makes an edit, it's automatically patrolled. However, if the edit was made by a non-admin, there will appear a button which says "Patrol Edit" (or something like that). So, if you can patrol edits, go here, and you will most likely see what I just described. I will try to get a screen shot though. ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 18:24, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :First, thanks for the award. Second, have you tried to patrol an edit? Third, to block a user, follow these steps: :#Go to the user page of the user you want to block. If you can block users, there will be a link called "Block user" with the links to Random page, Recent changes, etc. :#Follow the link. :# From there, you will probably be able to figure out what to do. ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 18:47, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Good Bye. I'll try to improve some things. ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 18:55, 30 June 2009 (UTC) BS01 BTW, do you have an account on BS01? My username there is Makuta Miserix. ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 17:45, 30 June 2009 (UTC) User Rights Em, I suppose you mean hoe to change the user groups on a user? Go here, write in the name of the user which you want to change the groups of, hit the button that says "Edit user groups". – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 17:11, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :I chose award. – ata ui [[w:c:bionicle|(TBW Bureaucrat)]] 16:17, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. – ata ui [[w:c:bionicle|(TBW Bureaucrat)]] 08:27, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Um... sorry, when did I put anything inapropriate on a page? Ah... I was thinking of another 'inaproprate!' I will change it if it is such a problem. Hold On You know me. I am on the Custom Bionicle Wiki, just like you. Award Thanks. – ata ui [[w:c:bionicle|(TBW Bureaucrat)]] 15:20, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Huh? – ata ui [[w:c:bionicle|(TBW Bureaucrat)]] 15:23, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::What do you mean by "copied by other members"? I don't have anything against them using the coding, as long as they don't pretend to be me. – ata ui [[w:c:bionicle|(TBW Bureaucrat)]] 15:27, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::Did I sound angry? Sorry, it wasn't my meaning. It can be hard to write in a language which you've just learned in about three years. BTW, how would I be able to beat you up? You're maybe on the other side of the Earth! XP– ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 15:33, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Still, a whole sea and Denmark between us. o_O – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 15:42, 6 July 2009 (UTC) GASP! How do you know my name! (Like I don't know!) Anyway. Have you had official permission to use the Ga-Matoran Scholar award because we have something very similar on BRW. :Ouch! That's nearly the exact same thing! – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 19:22, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Stub Could you have some patience? This wiki is still new, and it takes time to to make good articles. If you are going to delete every article not long enough, we'll soon have next to no articles left! Instead, let's expand the articles, and soon we will have many articles. Also, we'll need more users. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 19:18, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Sorry if I sounded rude, but I got a bit upset. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 19:19, 6 July 2009 (UTC) OK. It must have been someone else who lived in Antarctica! :As I said, sorry if that sounded a bit rude, I just got a bit upset. Nothing more. It's just that you should maybe remove that "otherwise it will be deleted" part of the template? We should be thankful of the few articles we've got. However, if, when this wiki has become big and has many users and articles, there is too many small articles which don't get expanded, then we should tell the authors of the said articles and tell them that the articles must get expanded. However, when I think about it, the system with stub-templates is quite unneeded on this kind of wiki, as many (if not most) of the articles will be about fan-created things, meaning only the original author can expand it, other than correcting spelling and grammar. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 15:04, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::Huh? I never said you were rude. This is getting confusing! Anyways, I made the template sound a bit less angry, which is good. 'Cause is the template sounds angry, the users who see it will get angry. Just like that template M1 had, which he changed so it sounded getter. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 15:18, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::Did I kill the discussion? Sorry... – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 15:42, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Phew, I was afraid I had said something bad or something else. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 16:38, 7 July 2009 (UTC) User:Mazeka369 Do you make creations and name them on this wikia? mazeka369 Yeah mazeka369 Category What menu? I'll try to fix it, but just tell me if it was the wrong menu. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 14:38, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :I didn't. If you look at the page which I edited, you will see that it's the two biggest categories, which means your category could have been one of them as well. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 14:50, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, but the link with your name on the award is a little hard to see. You might want to change the color of it? – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 15:00, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::Working on it... Done! – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 15:10, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Eh, was that an award or a link to the template? Either way, I think I have too many awards... Maybe we could make some more with different colors and different reasons for earning? – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 15:16, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Done! Template:Award2, Template:Award2. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 15:27, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thanks! – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 15:32, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::That's what most call a sandbox, right? – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 15:44, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Articles about "real" BIONICLEs First, even though this wiki is about BIONICLE sets and creations, articles storyline about most BIONICLEs are unavoidable, as they're included in many peoples stories. Here comes the problem. if everyone is going to write on these articles what happened to the characters in their own story, one article could end up like this: "Tarduk was a Jungle Agori on Bara Magna. He was adventurous and liked searching for treasures in ruins. History ---- ...Later, he got killed by some Bone Hunters when searching a ruin... ...Later, he came with Gresh on a journey to the north. There, they was attacked by a Skrall patrol. They tried to escape, but Tarduk got hit by a Thornax and got captured... ...Tarduk and Berix was searching a ruin, but suddenly an Agori named Sahmad captured them both. He took them to Roxtus and sold them as slaves..." Yeah, you get the thing. It won't work. So, my solution is to make a "Alternat Universe" section, where users can write their own stories about the characters. So what do you think? BTW, just tell me if I'm taking a little much control over this, after all, it was you who started it, I'm just supposed to help, but I feel maybe I'm doing too much? If so, just tell me. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 11:34, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Category (2) Well, to add a category to a page, for example Category:User:Master Toa, add this:Category:User:Master Toa to the article (It will arrange automatically), meaning you used your category the wrong way. I noticed this a while ago, but didn't tell you as I thought you did it intentionally. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 16:55, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Well, Master Glatorian can, if you would allow me to make him as a member of the Ice Tribe because a lot of the story takes place with the Ice Tribe and in Iconox. Adminship I hope that means you don't need my help anymore? Good. Just tell me if you need help. And, just don't make M1 too busy, I still need his help on TBW. >_<– ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 11:16, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and after you read the above message, could you please unlock my user page, User:Mata Nui/Sandbox and User:Mata Nui/Signature? Thanks. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 11:28, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Wow. I just heard Gallon o milk hijacked your account! You know you can change your password. Well it remembers the old password, the login he used. If you change the password it won't matter, it will update the account and he will be stuck scratching his head over the words 'wrong password' every time he tries it. Trust me, it doesn't matter. No problem, hope you like the Master Glatorian page! I didn't hijack your account.Gallon Milk Got Milk? I'm the one who did it, the famous, vandal Poo Slap! I'm back to vandalize!Poo slap :MT, can you still change user rights? – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 20:03, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Can I have my admin powers back? – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 17:04, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::1) As was just experienced, this wiki isn't safe from vandals. That person caused very much problems at TBW, so I think it's not over yet. 2) And my userpage is locked, and I would prefer keeping it like that, in case on new vandal attacks. However, it is all up to you. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 18:34, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::::OK, have you changed your password? If not, I'd suggest that you do that. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 18:41, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Can I be an Admin here? I am the Site Leader at the BIonicle Reveiws Wiki. You have the same award template, Ga-Matoran Scholar Award. You can use all of the Award Templates if you want. : )[[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before???!!! 22:18, 13 July 2009 (UTC) little brother Um... he kinda knows my password and has been hacking in for ages and has already made a lot of edits to my pages. I'll change my password and force him to come over here if you want. Do I like it Do I like what? The Wiki. It has good potential. I want to help it. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before???!!! 05:40, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Can I please be an Admin? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before???!!! 08:03, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Looking at this wiki I can see it has very good potential. I am happy that you asked me why first, that makes a good Site Leader, you did not just say, ok. I want to help this wiki, edit, have a good time, stop vandals and I like seeing how much fun everyone here is having. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 19:36, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Awesome, hey. M1 said something about you guys wanting to use the official Information from My Wiki. I'm fine with that, our Wiki's being partners and all. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 05:16, 15 July 2009 (UTC) What, do you want me to put stuff like that on an Ackar (Alternate) page or in an alternate universes section on the Ackar page? My school is shut for swine flu! Our choir went to America and so far, 7 people came back with it! Also, I need you to settle this matter. Admin Did you change the skin? My preferences are acting weird. Sorry about that. Everything seems to be in 'beach' setting. It's OK. Wiki were upgrading the preference skin choise. Everything was in the same skin. I thought you'd changed it. I thought I was already an admin as I have the ability to block users and delete pages. Check this out. It's the user rights log. It might be of some use. It was right before I lost my admin powers, meaning it was presumably during the time MT's account was hacked. Strange. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 15:09, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, can I change the side bar and add a Kingdonfin Thing? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 03:26, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Reporting to your talk page as per sitenote instructions..... Logo What's wrong with the logo? And, reporting to your talk page as you requested. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 19:53, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and do you have rollback on TBW? – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 19:57, 18 July 2009 (UTC)